i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
I
Previous= N/A Next=Egypt I & N's Survivor: Brazil is the first season of Bob and Nasty's first series of a Survivor group game on Tengaged. Credit for the season logo goes to Bennett a friend of Bob and Nasty. The season began in the middle of February 2016. The original tribes were Tupis wearing Yellow buffs, and Arawaks wearing Orange buffs. The teams merged into the later named Orkun tribe wearing Red buffs. The winner of the season was Tim who defeated Red in a 7-2 vote. Red was named "Player of the Season". Twists Kidnapping:The twist for this season was entitled "Kidnapping" which involved the winning tribe of the immunity challenge taking one member of the other tribe to return to camp with them and miss tribal council effectively making them immune. The twist ended once the merge occurred. Idols : Immunity Idols were hidden at each camp under a number grid from 1 to 40. Each day, contestants were allowed one guess as to its location. The Tupis idol was found by Devin under grid number 28 just before the merge on Day 9. The Arawaks idol was never found hidden under grid number 31. The Orkun tribe idol was hidden under grid number 9 and found by Tim on Day 14. Double Eliminations: This twist was first used on Day 4 when both tribes had to go to tribal to vote someone out. This was used again on Day 14 when it was announced that the two highest vote getters would be eliminated that night at tribal. Contestants This season featured eighteen new contestants to the series. Contestants List Elimination Order Episodes Episode 1 "Welcome to the Jungle" The season began with a reveal of the eighteen contestants that had been selected to participate in the season, as well as the separating of them into tribes. The two tribes were named Arawaks and Tupis wearing orange buffs and yellow buffs respectively. The contestants were randomly divided as follows: Arawaks - Adrian, Cohutta, Drew, Gregory, Hunter, Karen, Peter, Pika, and Spicoli Tupis - Daniel, Devin, Jacob, Kevin, Luis, Red, Renny, Sam, and Tim The tribes then participated in the inaugural challenge of the series which was the "Survivor Smorgasbord" where they would have to post a set number of times to eat a certain item of food. The person to finish the fastest in a head to head round wins a point for their tribe. With only Drew making an appearance for Arawaks, Tupis easily won immunity. It was then revealed that the twist for the season was that the winning tribe would be able to kidnap someone from the other tribe who would miss tribal council, meaning they were immune but couldn't vote. Deciding to reward Drew for actually trying, Tupis decided to kidnap him sending the other eight to tribal. Back at camp it became painfully obvious that the targets were the more inactive Karen and Cohutta since they hadn't been online at all. That night at tribal, the votes came out and Karen was eliminated in a 5-1-1-1 vote over Cohutta, Pika, and Hunter. Episode 2 "He's Done" Back at camp, Pika became worried as he received a vote and wanted to find out whom it was, but he got nowhere in his search. At the next immunity challenge, it was a spamming competition to see which tribe could get the most support from Tengaged to win immunity. In the end it wasn't even close as Tupis once again blew Arawaks out of the water to win immunity. This time they decided to kidnap Cohutta as he would be the obvious target to still being inactive. Back at camp, Drew was suspicious of Adrian having correctly figured out that he had been the one to vote agaianst Pika. He tried to rally support for his plan to remove Adrian from the game, however the tribe was untrustworthy of his motives thinking he was aligned with members of Tupis due to his kidnapping. Capitalizing on the mistrust, Spicoli formed a core alliance with Gregory, Pika, and Peter to oust Drew from the game. At tribal, Spicoli's plan came to fruition as Drew was voted out 4-2-1 over Pika and Adrian. Adrian was joined by Hunter in voting for Pika as he thought he had voted against him at the first tribal, however it was actually Peter who missed the consensus to vote Karen out and voted randomly. Episode 3 "Get Your Monkey Ass Out of The Nasty One's Group Game!" Returning to camp, the majority alliance was happy that their plan came to fruition and were planning to easily pick off the outsiders if they went back to tribal council again. Over at Tupis, Tim formed a majority alliance of seven against the two inactive members, Renny and Kevin, whom would be easy vote-offs to keep the tribe strong in challenges. Also, he formed separate final two deals with Red and Daniel as they were the ones he trusted more than the other members of his tribe. At the immunity challenge, it was revealed by Nasty that tonight would be a double tribal council, and the teams would be competing for individual immunity. The challenge was a simple sliding puzzle, and the person with the fastest time would claim victory. They would then be able to award someone from the opposite tribe immunity as well. After 24 hours of competing, it was revealed that only Tim and Red had been able to complete the puzzle with picture proof. Red was revealed as the winner when his time was twenty seconds faster than Tim's, he decided to award Cohutta with immunity so that way Arawaks would have to eliminate another active member of their tribe. At Arawaks' tribal they were torn which one of the two outsiders to eliminate since they couldn't remove the useless jabroni known as Cohutta. In they end they decided to eliminate Adrian in a 5-1-1 vote with Hunter's help after it was discovered he was campaigning to eliminate Pika again. At Tupis' first tribal of the season, it was a pretty easy decision for them as Renny came online and promised to help more at challenges. With that said, Kevin was eliminated in a unanimous 9-0 vote. Following the tribal, Nasty announced that Cohutta was being medically evacuated for being a usless jabroni and remarked the episode title quote as he threw him out on the awaiting chopper. Episode 4 "The Greatest Upset in Survivor History" With morale at an all time low, Arawaks knew they needed to step it up otherwise they were going to be Ulonged out of the game. That night, the tribes competed in Nasty's "Survivor Trivia Competition" where the first team to answer five questions about Survivor correctly would win. It ultimately came down to a battle of wits between Gregory and Tim as they were the fastest, and the most knowledgeable of Survivor. Gregory ended up beating Tim in what was considered to be the greatest upset of the season so far. Arawaks decided to kidnap Jacob as Tupis went back to tribal again. The tribal itself was uneventful as try as Renny might he couldn't convince anyone to give him another chance in the game. So it was no surprise when he was eliminated in a 6-1 vote as he casted his vote against Daniel. Episode 5 "I'm Sheeping this Game" Tupis exited tribal council determined as they wanted to ensure that they never went back there again. At the next challenge it was a small showing as only Red, Tim and Gregory showed up to compete. The challenge was a betting game where the tribes would bet they could do something in a certain amount of time. The tribe that submitted the fastest time would then have that much time to complete the challenge, if they passed they got a point while if they failed the other tribe would get the point. The challenge was played in a best of five rounds. Gregory put up a valiant effort, but in the end was swept by Tim and Red's teamwork sending Arawaks back to tribal again, but without Gregory as he was kidnapped for being the only one present. Spicoli still felt he was in control of the game, and it appeared to be that way as he and Pika easily oustered Hunter when Peter failed to vote ending in a 2-1-1 vote. Episode 6 "Who Do You Trust More?" Knowing they were going into the merge in minority, the Arawaks members were hoping that the merge was next so they could work on flipping some of the Tupis members to their side. However, they were disappointed to discover the merge was not coming yet, but both tribes were happy to know that they all had made the jury phase. The challenge that night was a game of "Hide-N-Seek" where the tribes had a grid of 30 spaces to hide and would guess five areas where the other tribe's members would be hiding. The team that eliminated the most members in the five rounds would win immunity. It was another blowout win for Tupis as they didn't lose a single member while finding all of Arawaks' members quite easily. This meant that Arawaks would be a three person tribe after tonight. Figuring that he was on the bottom, Peter was kidnapped by Tupis to make their decision to eliminate someone that much harder. Back at Tupis' camp Devin found the hidden immunity idol under the number 28. He decided to tell Red as he was the person he trusted most, and Red decided to keep it a secret from the others so they could use it later. At tribal that night it became apparent that Gregory was the swing vote between the manipulative Spicoli, and the loyal Pika. Deciding that he wanted someone he could trust when the merge came, Gregory helped eliminate Spicoli in a 2-1 vote making him the first member of the jury. Episode 7 "I Have to Pee" The Arawaks were at an all new low morale as they headed into the next challenge hoping it was the merge. Their prayers were answered as Nasty announced the merge was that night and that they were one new tribe which had red buffs, making Red very happy. The challenge was called "Who the Hell is ___?" and it was to test the contestants knowledge of pop-culture as they had to identify various celebrities, sports personas, television characters, and video game characters. In the end it was Tim who ended up winning immunity as he received an idol clue as well as the opportunity to name the tribe anything he wanted. He chose the name "Orkun" after Survivor: Second Chance's merge tribe. Back at camp, it seemed like an easy vote as the Tupis were looking to pick off one of the Arawaks members. However being paranoid of an idol, they chose to split their votes between Gregory and Pika as they were the most likely to have the Arawaks idol. Using this to his advantage, Jacob devised a plan to blindside Devin as he suspected him of having an idol and wanted him out. When the votes came, it was a 3-3-3 tie between Gregory, Pika, and Devin with only one vote left. Peter however forgot to vote and as a result ended up voting for himself causing a revote. With no idol to protect him, Gregory was eliminated in a 5-1-1 revote making him the second jury member. Episode 8 "Temptations Kill" Knowing that their days were numbered, Pika and Peter searched for the idol but ended up coming up empty. At the immunity challenge Bob tested the competitors endurance as they had to remain standing on a pedestal out in the ocean while waves continuously came in trying to knock them off. Bob would also be offering various temptations to get them to jump at various points in the challenge. It was very quickly narrowed down to four as only Devin, Daniel, Sam, and Luis could remain on the pedestals. After a few more minutes, Devin was eliminated and it was down to three. All of them resisted the temptation to jump, and thirty minutes later Bob offered them a mysterious box with a note on it reading "Inside this box is something that has helped people win the game before." Each of them wanted the item, so they all agreed to jump off ensuring that no one had immunity for tribal. Upon opening the box, they discovered it was a bunch of fake idols that were worth nothing and all three threw them in the ocean. At tribal, it seemed pretty easy to pick off one of the remaining Arawaks, and that plan came to fruition as Pika became the third jury member in a 4-2-2-1 vote. Pika and Red targeted Jacob as Red figured out it was Jacob whom flipped, while Jacob and Peter tried again to blindside Devin, as Luis self-voted since he was bored with how predictable the game was going. Episode 9 "Smoking Out a Traitor" Being the sole remaining Arawaks member, Peter desperately searched for the idol again without any success, while the remaining Tupis members decided to blindside Jacob if he lost since they believed he was the one who tried to backdoor Devin. At the Immunity challenge, the contestants were asked several personality questions about their fellow Survivors and had to pick which one fit the question most. Once done they were asked to fill out the questions again with the person they thought the majority would say. If they guessed correctly they would receive a point, with the person scoring the most points winning immunity. In case of a tie, Bob had a question ready for them to answer. Below are the questions and the majority answers: Who is gonna win the game? - Red Who is the most annoying? - Luis Who is a challenge threat? - Red Who is gone next? - Peter Who has the idol? - Red/Devin (Tie) Who is the biggest backstabber? - Jacob Who is a total bitch? - Peter Who has the best social game? - Red Tie breaker question: Who in my first survivor season ever (not this one it was called Islandsurviors survivor) won a car S1 in an auction. U can look around as much as u want. Hint: its a 4 letter name - ASDF After the questions there was a three way tie between Tim, Jacob and Peter so Bob asked the tiebreaker question, and only Tim provided the correct answer which won him his second immunity and idol clue. At tribal that night, the group put their plan into action and Jacob was successfully eliminated in a 5-1-1-1 vote as the fourth jury member. (Jacob tried blindsiding Devin again, Luis once again self-voted due to boredom, and Peter had no clue so he threw his vote towards Sam). Episode 10 "Da Fuq?!" Grateful for his life in this game, Peter continued his quest for the idol with no success. With the traitorous Jacob out of the game, the remaining Tupis members set their sites on eliminating Peter as he was the lone remaining outcast. The challenge that night hosted by Nasty was the Obstacle Course as the players had to run across a valley to retrieve three puzzle pieces and bring them back to their starting spots. Once there they had to unscramble three words/phrases on the backs of them to retrieve a lighter from Nasty. Once done they had to scale their individual tower and light their torch to signal their victory. The race was close between Tim, Red, and Daniel. But Tim was the only one who managed to unscramble the words and ended up winning his third immunity and idol clue. (The immunity necklace he affectionately referred to as "Squishy"). After the challenge, Nasty announced a shocking twist as tonight's tribal would be a double elimination where the two people with the most votes would be eliminated due to the contestants becoming too comfortable with the how the game was going. Back at camp, the Tupis members were discussing between eliminating Devin due to his idol, while others wanted Peter gone for being the outsider. Not liking either option, Luis approached Devin and Peter and convinced them to form a voting bloc to save themselves by targeting someone else. Before leaving, Tim finally found the merge idol thanks to his numerous clues. At tribal that night the first four votes were a 2-2 tie between Devin and Peter, but then the next three were a shocker as Sam was ousted in a 3-2-2 vote becoming the fifth jury member. Before leaving he accused Red of flipping on him putting a target on the man's back. At the revote, the Tupis members decided to reward loyalty and sent Peter home over Devin in a 4-0 vote as the sixth jury member and eliminating the last remnant of the Arawaks tribe. Episode 11 "My Math Was Wrong" Back at camp, Devin and Red were clearly on the outs as the others didn't trust them due to Sam's comments and Devin's supposed idol possession. Both knew they needed immunity to ensure they survived to the finale. The challenge that night was a scavenger hunt involving the players searching through the first blogs of Bob's friends list searching for five numbers to complete a math equation. The first person to get the right answer as well as prove they found all five numbers would win immunity and guarantee themselves a spot in the Finale. After thirty minutes, nobody had it but both Tim and Red were very close. Red managed to correct his math mistakes just before Tim sent in the correct answer of 21 giving him his second immunity victory. Back at camp, it was apparent that Devin was the target as he was not immune while Red was. So at tribal that night Tim, Daniel, and Luis all voted for him as they were hoping he didn't have the idol. Unfortunately for them, he did have an idol and he played it nullifying the votes that ensured his elimination and with only Red's and Devin's votes counting Luis was eliminated in a 3*-2-0* vote becoming the seventh jury member. (* Denotes an Idol Play. Tim also played an idol that negated zero votes against him.) Episode 12 "This May Be a Stupid Move but I'm Doing it Anyway" The four remaining members all celebrated that they were in the finale and enjoyed the video Nasty posted that documented the season's events as well as laying out the remaining contestants to the viewers. Daniel was concerned that he was perceived as an coattail rider and knew he couldn't win against the physical powerhouse Tim and the underdog Devin. He needed to ensure that he and Red were the two at the end as he was the only one he had a chance of beating. Following the video, Nasty announced the Fallen Comrades challenge where the players would be asked questions about their previous eliminated opponents and the events documented in the video. Having paid close attention to the video, Tim narrowly beat out Red for his fourth immunity win of the season. At the impromptu tribal, Red desperately wanted Daniel gone since he was closer to Tim, but realized that Tim and Daniel were targeting him heavily. Knowing this he voted against Devin to try and save himself, just before the deadline Tim realized that Devin was inactive and wouldn't be voting so he voted for Devin as well to ensure that he wouldn't have to sit through a tie-breaker challenge. With a vote of 3-1 Devin was sent packing as the eighth jury member effectively ending the underdog's run. Entering into the final challenge all three were wondering what the challenge would be and Nasty announced that it was a flashback to their previous challenges earlier in the season. The first person to complete all of the challenges would win immunity and choose who would sit next to them at the final tribal council. The race was neck and neck between Red and Tim, but Red was able to get his supporters to mail Nasty first which made him the winner of the final immunity challenge. Knowing that he had a tough decision, Red decided to lay out his options. He could either take the less vocal Daniel and maybe get an easy win, or take Tim and risk losing but have a great chance of winning in other group games he was enrolled in. He ended up deciding to take the more dangerous Tim to end voting out Daniel as the ninth and final jury member in a 1-0 vote. At the FTC Sam campaigned for Tim to win as he believed that Tim had earned the victory with his strategic moves and physical victories, and in the end it paid off as Tim ended up claiming the crown of Sole Survivor by a 7-2 vote. Red ended up getting votes from Jacob and Devin, while Tim received votes from Spicoli, Gregory, Pika, Sam, Peter, Luis and Daniel. Season Awards Brazil